diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mobokill/Archive1
Diablo 1 I was just wondering.... Should info on D1 be added in the pages like the potions and all. Just couldn't see much info on D1 almost anywhere. By the way, no welcome? Mobokill 14:37, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :This wiki is increadibly disorganized, and its just getting to the point where it is readable, and easy to find. It still lacks most redirects. Your welcome will come soon, when Richard does his welcomes. For your questions, add D1 info to any page where it needs it just make a heading that says Diablo I . Your one of the many who has came in the wake of the announcment of Diablo 3. ::I think the same. I am seriously thinking about how to organize this wiki. I want it to be at least as good as World of Warcraft wiki, where I am also participating. The first thing I am confronted with, are the plural and singular forms of items. Hans Kamp 15:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Woah, you got of there Fallen Angel. I had been adding D3 info in some pages. We need more monster pages. Hey Hans, great work on the socket pages.Mobokill 16:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Moving pages Can normal users move pages? If yes, how??? Mobokill 08:31, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they can. With clicking on one of the words on the red bar (with standard skin). Hans Kamp 08:34, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Shit. This proves it. I'm a f*cking moron. Thanks anyway. Mobokill 08:39, 16 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Walkthrough Hey Mobokill. As a Wikia Helper, it is my job to "listen and respond to the views of the community on the wiki they are working on." Before I started the walkthrough, there wasn't much of a community here, but now that there is an active community of editors (thanks to the Diablo III announcement), I will gladly honor the wishes of the community, especially since those wishes make sense. At the current method of which I've been building the walkthrough, it will be very long (perhaps too long) when completed. What I'm thinking of doing now is: instead of having walkthrough info for each quest, I'll just have 5 sections - one for each Act. In each section, I'll include a brief description of the NPCs found in the town, as well as a preview of the types of monsters to expect in the Act and some general tips, like having antidote potions and poison resist for Act 2, for example. And of course, I'll also link to the individual quest pages, and merge any information I've put in the current walkthrough into them. How does that sound? (By the way, I love the userpage LOL) JoePlay (talk) 23:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :P.S. The reason for creating (and keeping) the walkthrough article is for SEO purposes. JoePlay (talk) 23:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yea go ahead. I already edited Den of Evil (quest) and Sisters' Burial Grounds to merge any needed info, so if you want to help merge info for the remaining quests, go for it. Once all the quest articles have been updated and are in tip-top shape, I'll start redesigning the walkthrough. JoePlay (talk) 16:51, 17 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Urgent I know of that wiki, and I just looked for a type of license (GFDL or CC) and didn't find any indication of any kind. So I guess you could interpret that to mean that they operate under no license... but for ethics purposes, when using information from that wiki, I would recommend rewording it, so that the content on our wiki is not an exact copy. JoePlay (talk) 21:33, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Pictures. Sure! I'll do my best. I'm not a bot, but the lack of pictures on this wiki annoyed me, so I decided to do something about it. Do you have any pages you want me to start on? Mariyah 16:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks to you, this wiki's gonna rock everyone's pants off :-P. Sorry about the bot comment. As for the pages, you're the boss. Go berserk with the pics, this wiki can't have enough of them. Sorry I couldn't help though. Cheers from the Mobokill 16:49, 18 July 2008 (UTC) 'Overlords' In my opinion you should add 'The Smith' as well. At the moment it only lists Hephasto and the Butcher. --Hazual 09:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) User:Mobokill#Project Monster Mobokill, I have been busy recently with disambigs of monster pages. Hans Kamp 13:04, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Larzuk Oc! The fat man with armor from Harrogath say this when you annoy him. Hey, I know a lotta 'bout Diablo and Wiki methods, but my english is terrible. How I can really contribute? Someone can translate me? --Chilean heavy metal 22:08, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Re Yeah, Ive seen that you guys have really improved it in 9-10 days. My modem turns off if not used in 3 days and for a bit aftter I turned it on, its makes the connection very slow. Ive been disconnected 6 times today so I hope its better tommorow. I need to fiqure out how to use the new monster template. I have a Statagey guide for D2 that is suprisingly much better than the Arreat Summit. I can't get it till Sunday but It will help me great instead of me fliping taps every time. This was my rest day cause Miami gets rough lol. I will go into overdrive though tommorow. :The new monster template (made by me) has lots of parameters. The meaning of the parameters will be more clear if you go to and look at the table. You will see how to use the parameters to put the right value in the right cell (cell = row/column crossing). Let me know if there still are things that are not clear (enough). Hans Kamp 22:22, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Changes What do you think about the changes I made to the Armor template and the pages that it links to? Danrr 08:25, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I have a question: Why aren't some templates in the Category:Templates page, like Body Armor? Danrr 08:57, 24 July 2008 (UTC) No, I meant that Template:Body Armor and other templates are not in Category:Templates. Why is that? And sorry for not phrasing my question right, I put Category:Templates in squre brackets and it didn't show up. Danrr 09:09, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I found out why. Don't worry about it. Danrr 09:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Characters/NPCs I was planning on doing as many NPCs/Characters as I can get to, possibly also some of the Act V quests if my time allows. For now I plan to work my way through the Act V NPCs and down through if your so interested in knowing :D. Mmm Bones 19:23, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Set Templates I think the the templates should mention the base items for set items? Danrr 10:15, 25 July 2008 (UTC) : Template:Civerb I put on 3 options. I like how it looks with the items in brackets.Danrr 11:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I guess I finished with the monster templates. I don't think I missed anything. And another thing : Should each set have it's own category or just leave them all in Category:Set items? :::When making the set templates you should put into the includeonly tags Category: so I'll know what categories to make. It's easier to make a category of the wanted categories page than from scratch and it will populate its self.Danrr 11:50, 25 July 2008 (UTC) NPC template Should I go ahead and take the template from Deckard Cain and put it on for all the other NPCs? Mmm Bones 12:17, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Why does the NPC infobox do that on the Deckard Cain page? Why does text go below it and not on the side like the it does when the other infoboxes are used? Am I the only one who gets that? Danrr 13:06, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::This is what I see. Just so you know. In both Firefox 3 and IE7.Danrr 13:49, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::That is what I see also, and I have played with it, but I cannot find a way to solve the issue. Mmm Bones 17:54, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Fixed. JoePlay (talk) 01:03, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Project Monster I just remembered now about your Projects, Consider myself on Project Monster, whitch I will be adding the monster template to all the creatures, takes about 6-12 minutes for each one, 6-10 for act 1-2 monsters,11-15 for act 3-5. Decrease that time by 3 when I get the stratagy book. 17:36, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Where can I report 65.95.235.212 for making nonsense edits? Deckard Cain and Great Evils we're his "victims". I've reverted the pages to their previous editions. Danrr 15:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Barbarian disambiguation Look at this:what links to Barbarian. When you moved and split the Barbarian page you created a heap of pages that link to the disambig page.Danrr 18:42, 26 July 2008 (UTC) A little help please! I've modified the rune pages, but I've not the time to check them all. Could you do that for me? I'd really appreciate it. And maybe make the pages for the crafted items which use runes. Danrr 16:04, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for checking those rune pages. School sucks so I know what you feel and don't worry, if you work on the Diablo I bestiary I'll fill in the set items pages. OK? Danrr 19:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC) RE:Userpage, link template First, I removed all those userboxes from TheDevilMayCry's userpage, since that was the only edit he ever made, and it was a year ago. Second, about the link template thing, show me an example of what you're talking about, and I'll help get it made. JoePlay (talk) 19:14, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Re You send that message twice but oh well lol. Goatman, its messy but it does the job. Unless anyone has a request, I won't be doing any work. "Why?", you ask, Statement. Its my birthday today, and Im not revealing my age : ). But if you do need something, I will do it to the best of my ability. 13:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) RE: more templates I removed the Trivia template from those pages, mainly because it was throwing off the formatting of the first line of content just below the template, plus because it was using that old logo image. I made a new mini logo image and made a couple other minor tweaks to the template, then added it back to the pages that I removed it from. About the Speculation template, I think it's a good idea. I'll try to get that done today too. JoePlay (talk) 21:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I made a quick version of Template:Speculation. Feel free to tweak it if you need to. JoePlay (talk) 21:59, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Skills screenshots Look at Raise Skeletal Mage and Raise Skeleton. Do you think the screenshots I used are OK? Should they be bigger or something? Danrr 14:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I forgot, you browse on the go. How big is your screen anyway? I think you double post because your connection is bad and your browser tries to resend the data. I haven't got any experience with tables, but if someone tells what to do I'd give it a shot. And yes, the necromancer is mine. Danrr 16:08, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::What's the deal with those tables? Could you give me an example? I'll give it a try if I have an example. And don't tell me not to laugh, because you'll just make me laugh. Dan 17:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Sin War books Guess what, I took your advice and bought Birthright, so if I ever find time to read it I can update some stuff here. Do you know if Hans has made any attempts to make those quest templates or the bestiary-menu bar? --Hazual 18:55, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Item tables Dude, I don't have the attention span to do that. It's just too much. On a different note, is it 'moral' to get some 'little ideas' from this and this? Dan|| talk 19:33, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Re:Suggestions Uuuu... An admin, I'm giggly like a school girl. Do you really think I have a shot? And right now I wanted to do the D1 Body Armor pages and then work on D2 Body Armor and after I'm done I'll go back to set items. Dan (talk) 06:23, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't know, I'm kinda scared of asking. I mean Hans was invited to be an admin if I my memory serves me right. Oh, and the ut template doesn't work right for me. It breaks the line. The u template doesn't and it's basically the same. And another thing, how about an interrobang(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Interrobang.svg) for the speculation template? It's a exclamation point and a question mark at the same time. Dan (talk) 11:41, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK, I asked. And you didn't answer my question about the interrobang. Dan (talk) 12:03, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::: <- an interrobang.Dan (talk) 17:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::How about orange? or something else.... Dan (talk) 17:53, 31 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Featured Article The main purpose of the Featured Article section on the main page is to periodically rotate good articles (pages) to be highlighted. So yea, putting a new article there is a good idea, especially since there is no actual wiki article there. You guys can discuss and figure out how often you want to change the featured article. I'd suggest at least once a month. You guys can also discuss which articles should be featured. I was busy today doing other stuff, but I'll spend 2-3 hours on the wiki tomorrow. There's a really strong thunderstorm over my house right now, so I better get off the computer before I lose power haha. JoePlay (talk) 23:10, 31 July 2008 (UTC) 11? ROLF Dude, look at featured users list. I'm first. I've overtaken Hans. And did you really count? Dan (talk) 14:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I know what you meant when you said 11 edits. I was just bragging about being first. It didn't come out right. And I was just amazed that you counted my edits. Wait, was it 11 edits per minute or 11 edits per second? Dan (talk) 14:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Deletion? Hi! I just had a question. I'm working on unique items (just using Arreat summit as a source, haha), and I ran into some pages that are a bit redundant with the category pages (i.e. "List of Unique Staves.") I think they could be deleted and replaced with the category pages, but I don't know how to nominate a page for deletion. Help? Thanks! --CologneCerroneHoudini 22:37, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, cool! I was just thinking about templates too, so that's perfect. Alright then, if that's the case I'll continue making the err... "foundations" for all the unique items, and then when that's done I'll work on the templates. Or someone else can if they want. No biggie :D. I'd be happy to do it though. :While we're on the subject... should we upload pics of the unique items from Mount Arreat? CologneCerroneHoudini 06:23, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hi, I just realized that I haven't actually spoken to you yet.... Why in the hells are you not an admin already? Somehow, from reading your posts on other people's discussion pages, I thought you already were. Being an admin (sysop) isn't that big of a deal, it just allows you to delete or move pages that need it (or block spammers) rather than having to ask someone else to do it. Someone who has made as many edits and has the kind of attitude that you have certainly seems trustworthy to be an admin. So, do you wanna be an admin? You practically already are one lol. Atrumentis 05:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Mobo(Can I call you that? or Mobi? or maybe Mo:p) I was just going to say that. You should be an admin too. When I first came to this wiki I thought you were and you certainly are helpful to say the least. Do it, do it now. (Or I'll ban you:p)Dan (talk) 05:57, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Done. May the spirit of Arcane protect you. Wow, a mobile phone? Hah, well now I understand the whole 'mobile kill' thing, lol. Atrumentis 06:02, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Congratz, you deserve it, and thanks for telling me to ask for adminship, because I wouldn't have asked if you didn't tell me to. Thanks a lot. Dan (talk) 06:30, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Well, in XHTML every tag needs to be closed. So as in HTML doesn't have a closing tag, in XHTML you replace it with so it's closed. It's better to use the latter. Hope that clears that up. And use the shoutbox widget. I want someone to chat to about the wiki. Dan (talk) 18:29, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Unique Items Oh, Sorry! I didn't know that, haha. Alright, I'll be sure to do that. I'm just about to do the Unique Armors, so I'll keep it in mind :D.CologneCerroneHoudini 05:17, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :No harm done. And henceforth, can we try to keep discussions on only one page. Its cluttering up the talk page. :-P I'm now looking at the coding that can be used in the templates. They will be up in about 4 hours. Heh heh "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:22, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Alright! You know, I just realized that I must be in a totally different time zone than you, because it is 2 in the morning right now :P. But anyway. I finished the templates for all the unique items, except for Unique Belts, which Dan did, and then I think Dan said he would check the templates too for mistakes. While I was putting the templates there, I also replaced all the with , so I think all the unique pages except the belts are fixed in that respect. Umm... oh, also, since the rings and amulets don't have all that exceptional/elite stuff, I put them together on a "Unique Jewelry" template that can also include the Unique Jewels or maybe the Unique Charms when they're made. Okay! I'm gonna sleep now :D. CologneCerroneHoudini 09:04, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::I'll check 'em for mistakes, broken links and whatnot. But after I finish with the D1 swords. Dan (talk) 09:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I've completed the D1 weapon pages. After a little break I'll check the unique item pages, but only for grammatical mistakes, typos, bad linking or bad code. It would be too much work to check all the stats. Dan (talk) 10:07, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm BACK. Good trip there. And look at this a few minutes after I post on it. Good job on the templates you two. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 10:30, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Since you asked... ...I'm right here. :) I've got a lot of stuff going on in real life, so my wiki time is a bit spotty (all the more so, when you consider how many different projects I'm active on), but I'm trying not to disappear from here now that I'm an admin. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 07:19, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Hi + interwikis Thanks for the warm welcome! :) I've just added the option for you guys to link to Diablo wikis in other languages, namely Polish, German and French (and vice versa, of course). Keep up the great work you're doing here, and see you on Battle.net when D3 comes out. :P Best regards, TOR 13:22, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Rewording Could you please reword the small description on the D1 unique pages, so it's not the same as that on diablowiki.net. You just seem to be the wordy type if you know what I mean + my English is kinda rusty. Dan (talk) 13:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, they're better than those on diablowiki, and even if you didn't change them much, you did a good job. Hope you'll help with the rest. Please? Dan (talk) 19:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Based on character level You didn't respond to Talk:Buriza-Do Kyanon. If you respond do it here. Dan (talk) 15:46, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :I thought you were happy how it was. You said that this way it would be OK, right? Anyway, I still think we should do what the game says. That's why its Helm of Sprits and not Spirits. "OMG LOLZ LUK HOW PUWAFOOL DA WITCH DOCTA IZZ!!!" - Mobokill 16:17, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::When I said this way, I meant "my" way. It's not mine, but you get what I mean. Dan (talk) 16:24, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe we need a vote appeal? I'll be Tyrael. Heh heh. And aren't you gonna split the version history page? "OMG LOLZ LUK HOW PUWAFOOL DA WITCH DOCTA IZZ!!!" - Mobokill 16:34, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok, let's vote. I have an idea: let's put one of those free poll thingies on the main page. And how did we settle to name the patch pages? Dan (talk) 16:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm. Let me see... Methinks we didn't settle on it. So how's Patch 1.09 (Diablo II)? I can create link templates for them. It would require 4. 2 for each game. This should really be in the forums. Heh heh. Tell me if that's to be done and I'll be at your service. "OMG LOLZ LUK HOW PUWAFOOL DA WICH DOCTA IZZ!!!" - Mobokill 17:40, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yup. Just change the ones you already made. It shouldn't be too hard. Dan (talk) 18:05, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Quest items Are you going to put the quest items on the unique templates? Or are you busy? Want me to do it? Dan (talk) 21:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Not confirmed, but most likely. Isn't the Demon on the logo of this wiki Diablo? The silhuette of the same face also appeared on the official site of Blizzard. Okay, if we aren't sure, we'll edit it. Sorry. Oh, you've already edited it a bit. Your edition looks good. Thanks, and sorry again. :Starshade 18:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Well, I'm kind of experienced in working in wikis. (Especially StarCraft wiki, by the way.:)) Er, as for the headline of this, I was going to write why it's most likely to be Diablo, then decided against it and just erased all parts other than what you see here. Then I forgot to change the headline and it came out as a mixture of doubt and argument.'-_-' And why I'm apologizing... Well, I'm a member of some websites dealing with many important informations (including some wikis), and messing one up of even making a small mistake could become disastrous. I guess the habit remains.:) Anyway, I guess this wiki is badly in need of more info... which we have no other choice than to just wait.:( :Starshade 18:30, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Unique Tables Hey there! I was looking at the site that you showed me... and they have this cool table thing for each of their unique pages. Anyway, I just taught myself how to make tables, so do you think we should take a tip from them and turn the "List" pages into similar things? I'm currently uploading all the unique pictures and commentary, so I could do it along the way :P. CologneCerroneHoudini 03:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Niiiice bro. I must say this. I'm not good at images and tables. I suck at em. It's like teaching a gorilla how to drive a bus. Heh heh. Even that may be easy. But anything related to text and templates, I will do. I was thinking maybe we could list the uniques with their images in the list of pages in small square boxes. So that if someone wants to see the different item artworks, he/she's welcome. I've always liked that. My college really took off from today. And it seems Dan is having a rough day too. Get it to 1000 fast. I may not be around as much as I was ... I'm dead beat right now... Very ... very ... tired. Must ... sign ... comment ... *snore* ::Will do :D. I've done tables for Unique Staves and Unique Bows, I hope they're okay. Gosh... it might take a little while to do them all :/. But while I'm at it, I could probably make tables for the D1 uniques that Dan finished. Sorry to hear about school. I'm only in high school myself, although we take community college classes too. But that doesn't really count, haha :P. I hope things go well for you-- hang in there! CologneCerroneHoudini 02:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::WTF!!! I tried responding in your talk page and it failed. Shitty connection. OK. The tables are divine and I luv your work. Maybe a small message mentioning that you can click on the names to find individual strategies would help bring more traffic to those unique pages themselves. Ask Dan if you're gonna do anything with the D1 pages. He's D1-in-charge. I'd like to be D3-in-charge but no one lets me *puffs up his cheeks angrily*. And hell yeah!!! College sucks ... I mean rules. So, that may be it for today. I'm really sorry. See ya. "D3 Act I and 4 classes complete. Rejoice my brethren!!!" - Mobokill 02:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Go for it. Make tables for the D1 uniques, if you want to. Dan (talk) 19:05, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Blocking OK, so, please use the and templates. Look at User_talk:190.44.158.254. It makes us look more... professional, if you get what I mean. Tomorrow I get my modem fixed, so I'll be active again.Dan (talk) 19:04, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Yep. Sure thing, cap'en. I'd like to hear what you think about registered users vandalizing. Shouldn't their blocks be more than anonymous ones? I'm in a very similar situation to EVula's. So, I took a cue from you and added it on my userpage. Heh heh. Yep. I'm a shameless copycat alright. I'll use the templates from now. But I say it again, if anyone blanks 2 or more pages continuously, I'll block him before giving him the warning. For 1 week, that is. So, "Only 24 more!!! Yes, you can do it!!!" - Mobokill 00:55, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::If someone is beyond reasonable doubt malicious in their editing they can be blocked from the getgo. I mean, if they are intent on damaging the wiki and not just making a joke or trying to make a point, they should be blocked. About logged-in users who are vandalizing, they should firstly have their account blocked and account creation revoked, but their ip should not be blocked. If they attempt to vandalize again from their ip as logged out users, they get the treatment a repeat offender gets and, of course, a longer block duration on their account. That's my take on it anyway. And another thing, don't delete warning or block templates that are on a user's talk page when adding another one. It makes it easier to know for what they got blocked last time. Dan (talk) 12:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::But if users only join to vandalize, IMHO, they should have stricter blocks. They can vandalize when anonymous. If they have the nerve to join and delete stuff, I'll eat em alive *growl* And why do we have so many beautiful unused images? It seems like such a waste. Good work on what you already did by the way. I'll be back in 30. "Only 16 more!!! Yes, you can do it!!!" - Mobokill 13:17, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Second chances, man. People don't get the chair for having false IDs to buy booze (I love this word). And congratz on reaching 2000. By the way, did you find the Easter egg?Dan (talk) 13:33, 15 August 2008 (UTC) OK. Second chance it is then. You have a knack with manipulating others, don't ya? I'm on to you again. Heh heh. And did I reach 2k already? SHIT!!! I was making my sigs counting down. Anyways, what easter egg? In what? Let me check my edit count first. "Only 14 more!!! Yes, you can do it!!! No wait. I already did." - Mobokill 13:41, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't manipulate, I inspire. =)). And you didn't last time I looked, but I was being preemptive. And the easter egg's small and insignificant. Dan (talk) 13:47, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::OK, you inspire. BUT WHERE'S THE EASTER EGG? "Only 10 more!!! Yes yes yes!!!" - Mobokill 13:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::Calm down, it's not like you're missing out on something uber cool. It's just a small, very small thing. Normally you couldn't even see it <- clue. Dan (talk) 13:58, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Possible meaning of "Fury" of Barbarian? You'd have the gameplay video, right? Now in the gameplay, right after the Barbarian uses the War Cry near the beginning of the video (at 00:28), a small symbol is visible at bottom left. And it remains there until he uses the Seismic Slam near Deckard (at 06:52). Perhaps this is what "fury" means? Or do you know that that is, by any chance? :Starshade 16:41, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Woah. Good question for the forums. But I'll answer that. The small icon depicts that the is active. It's the same skill icon, see. It's like that to show which buffs are active like in Warcraft. It's a very novel idea IMHO. "Ureh in D3!! Maybe Heaven too!!!" - Mobokill 16:53, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Er, yes, I noticed that only after I sent this message. So it seems that the duration of Battle Cry (okay, I confused the word) is exactly five minutes. (Barbarian uses it once more at 01:52.) ::What does IMHO mean, by the way? :::Starshade 17:10, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Add the duration to the skill page with the template and IMHO = in my honest opinion. - Dan (talk) 19:18, 17 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Template Deletions . =) JoePlay (talk) 13:59, 16 August 2008 (UTC) spliting up LOD Look at Diablo II: Lord of Destruction it's full of things which could go in other articles, like the new classes detailed description of the skill tree and the patch history. Could you split the page up and move all content to where it would be of better use? And when people search the wiki for Lord of Destruction and LOD I think that they are looking for the expansion and not Baal as they currently redirect. What do you think? Should the redirects be changed?- Dan (talk) 19:45, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :I guess you can't do that. OK. But what do you think about the redirects? - Dan (talk) 12:24, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oops... Sorry I missed that... I was editing my user page yesterday when ... Poof... My connection went haywire. I've been only able to logon now. And that too, in the middle of class. So, come night, I'll see what can be done. Sorry for ignoring this post... Heh heh. Mobokill 08:45, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Prefix and Suffix pages I've made a couple of link templates for suffixes and prefixes and was wondering, should all prefix and suffix pages have (magic prefix/suffix) in their title? Also, I don't think there should be disambigs for pages that share the title, just a link at the top of the page like Faithful.- Dan (talk) 14:03, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Dude, do charms have special affixes ? - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 10:27, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh Oh... How could I have missed that? Yes. And that brings our total to about some 1000 prefixes and suffixes together. That'll be a hell lotta pages. Tomorrow's a holiday from the college. Doesn't the Arreat summit or the other wiki ~_~ have the pre/suffix lists? I'll see ya then. "Ureh in D3!!! Maybe Heaven too!!!" - Mobokill 11:10, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh.... just think of it this way, 1000 pages more on the edit count. This is a list of article on affixes on arreat summit. So, how do we go about this? How will the workload be split? CologneCerroneHoudini is busy with the uniques and I am kinda busy with organizing & uploading images and then continuing D1 uniques and then D2 crafted items. By the way do you know where the D1 NPC animation are from? Because I can't seem to find animation for Hellfire NPCs. And what does ~_~ mean? - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 11:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) I've gots ta stop confusing people with my stupid emotes, no? If you didn't get it, ~_~ looks somewhat like I'm squinting my eyes suspiciously for mentioning something that should not be mentioned in the context. Kinda like a liar does after telling a lie, in sitcoms atleast. Enough lectures, about the fixes, I'd absolutely luv some help now that I'm busy till Dec. And my workload is increasing by the day. But seeing the dearth of regular users here, I may have to do it myself until one of you guys are free. Which may not be much. About the anims, they're from Planet Diablo if I'm not mistaken. But you'll not find Hellfire images there. Try in Imageshack or fileshack, they have everything. And I must say, you're working overtime aren't cha? What's the prograaaamme? Heh heh. Had to say that to someone. Gotta check some new D3 news. Bye. "Ureh in D3!!! Maybe Heaven too!!!" - Mobokill 15:55, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, I had a couple of slow days at work. Strange, no one buys laptops when the temperature is high enough to make them melt themselves, it seem. So I edit just to kill boredom. So, I have to fish for animations? That sucks. And, dude, the warning you gave 64.219.131.0 is hilarious. - Dan, your friendly neighborhood sysop (talk) 18:43, 18 August 2008 (UTC) D3 info I have made a forum topic for sources of information. Viable ones anyway. Could you please, from now on, post any interviews or other things you find about D3 there? Because there are times your sig is just driving me nuts. You should also put up any other sources of Diablo info you may have. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:56, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I have a better idea. Why don't we have the interview transcripts themselves. They're all available on the other wiki ~_~ Otherwise we can have a page with links to the original transcripts, like the D3 videos page. Ps - I changed my sig. I was kinda annoying me too. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 03:11, 23 August 2008 (UTC) RE: ads I believe Wikia's current policy regarding using templates to bypass the block ad is - they discourage it, but don't prohibit it... meaning they don't like the idea, but they won't stop any wiki from doing it. Another thing to think about is that you could use the fact that logged in users don't see ads to get more to get more registered users. You could make a separate welcome template for new anonymous users and, in the template, point out that if they register a username, they won't see ads (except for the main page of course). JoePlay (talk) 03:55, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :I understand you need contributors, regardless of whether they're registered or not, but it may be possible that someone who takes the time to register a username will be more likely to either (1) contribute at all or (2) contribute more than he/she would if not registered. Of course you'll always have anonymous users, and there's nothing at all wrong with that. I just personally believe that a registered user is more likely to contribute more than an anonymous user, so using the 'no ads for logged in users' angle is something to think about. =) JoePlay (talk) 00:46, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Followers Where did you get the info? Where do you get all your info? Please link somewhere to the your sources. I'm curious as hell. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 12:45, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Heh heh. The little birdie gave the wrong link. Check this out. The interview link should answer your queries. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 13:21, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Well hello back at you. Yeah, I go insane when there are typos in articles that I read so I usually try and correct them when I find them, also I have experience with other wikis and I love to edit. That's why I have so many contributions, that and I also make a lot of mistakes. --BKM 19:57, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Well thank you very much. --BKM 05:11, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not at all mad at you I can get on that pretty soon, today is not a good time however, as I am kind of busy but I can get on that tomorrow probably. --BKM 23:15, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :::Alright doing it right now; I hope you know that this is sort of a rip-off, hope there are no copyright issues involved. --BKM 04:45, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok pretty big problem, I am unable to edit this because the page has been protected. --BKM 04:53, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool, thanks. --BKM 05:59, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Haha, yeah I just modded it some more, and am going to add some pages they have and that we don't. They linked internally within the news post so I will just copy those pages onto ours and you can do whatever needs to be done as far as linking them. I will modify whatever need to be done. --BKM 06:25, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Read my message on CologneCerroneHoudini talk page. Also, how is Hans and Atrumentis? Ive been gone for a long time. New skin Here's how the new skin looks. The parts at the bottom of the widget bar look the same as those at the top of it. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Blizzcon Do you think Atrumentis could make someone on Diablofans, who has tickets to Blizzcon, provide us with info about what's going on and what Blizzard unveils about Diablo? Could you PM him and tell him about this? There has to be someone with tickets that's willing to help. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 10:03, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Summary for patches You said you were going to make a summary for each patch. Is it still on your to do list? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:34, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh thanx for reminding me... But, I may not be able to for a few months now... Seeing my editing patterns are shortening by the day... Some of the smaller patches can be done but the ones like 1.10 and 1.09 will take time... And I don't know SHIT bout Hellfire's patches. Never actually played it :P And I think I should shorten my sig, takes about 400 chars now... "Fear me... Like hell!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL 00:32, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Pierre Tombale Couant? The word "couant" don't have meaning in french but "pierre tombale" means in english tombstone. It's all I can say about this unique item for the french meaning. Hi again ;) Hehe, yeah I know I've been away for quite a while time ;) I've read the first two books of the Sin War Trilogy now, so I'm ready to add some lore stuff again :) The site looks great, you guys have really improved it a lot...and it will only get better ;) is Hans still alive btw? About the cultist: yeah, I saw it too late (stupid me..) and had no time to change it. Will look into it again when I have more time, if Dan hasn't changed it already that is ;) Hazual 14:58, 25 September 2008 (UTC)